Untitled for the moment
by Sqiggles
Summary: AU KyoYuya, BenitoraOkuni, KyoshiroSakuya... Yes these people were his friends, no matter how he tried to deny it. Why do you let Yuya call you sempai?...


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own SDKyo

**Sorry:** Sorry if Kyo, Okuni, Benitora, Yukimura, Yuya, or Sakuya seem OOC.

(A/N- This takes place when they're in school. Kyo's in grade 11 and Yuya's in grade 7. Sorry if this fic sucks... I was bored. And I need sleep... Odd things happen when I'm tired. XD)

**Untitled**

_By: Sqiggles

* * *

_

_"Do you remember the roses? The way they fell from the trees. Do you remember your hair? How it floated in the breeze." -Me

* * *

_

"Kyo-sempai! Kyo-sempai!"

He turned to face the joyous blond that was running toward him.

"Hn. Dog-face."

She didn't frown as usual, she didn't threaten him, her smile only grew. Which served to tick him off all the more. He was about to say something when he felt arms around him and looked down to find that the blond had pressed herself against him, hugging him in an awkward manner.

"What…. do you think that you're doing girl?"

She looked up at him, smiling, and let him go.

"Goodbye, Kyo-sempai. I'll see you tomorrow."

He looked after her retreating form, puzzled for once in his life.

"Kyo-han!"

The young heir to the throne of Japan came up behind him.

"Why do you let her call you sempai? You won't let anyone else."

Okuni was, as usual, attached to her current boyfriend's arm. Her boyfriend looked happy for this fact, which surprised the school to no end. Normally after a week or two her boyfriends would dump her because she was too clingy but not Benitora, they had been together for almost a year and no breakup in sight.

"I've been wondering that myself Okuni-san," the happy bachelor said. He was the most sought after guy in school but only because Kyo had made it very clear that he would date no one but the younger blond.

"Yuya-san certainly did look nice today. She even had her hair braided. I wonder why,"

he continued. Kyo glared at him.

"Yukimura..."

He left the rest unsaid, knowing that his "friend" would get the message.

"So Kyo-han, why do you let her call you sempai?"

Kyo turned his glare to Benitora as a warning. Oh yes, these people were his friends, though he hated calling them such.

"…"

He turned and walked away, not answering because he wasn't about to tell them that she would one day be…. He was stopped mid thought when he bumped into the blond's rival at the school. Sakuya. Her current boyfriend -current because Kyo once held that position- came up behind her and stood there silently, glaring at Kyo although he smiled. Kyo scowled and walked around them, but not before he felt a cold, hesitant hand touch his arm.

"Kyo…. Kyo-kun."

He turned and stared, almost glaring, at the girl with the dark hair and eyes.

"Yuya; You like her, do you not?"

Kyo did glare at her then, one filled with nothing but hate, as he shook free of her grasp and walked on.

Kyo did not see Yuya the next day, or the next day, nor the day after that. Soon all he could think of was getting into the top school, beating his rival Kyoshiro and more and more the thoughts of Yuya slipped from his mind. But not completely, no, never completely. Things would remind him of her, when the Sakura leaves fell –they had met under the trees-, when one of her friends would walk by, when someone said sempai. And he swore that sometimes he could hear her laugh, see her blond ponytail go around a corner but disappear right before he got there, and he could still feel how it felt when she pressed herself against him the last day that he saw her. And he began to wonder if she was saying goodbye and just not telling him that it was for good. Then what Yukimura said would make sense. She was trying to look nice for her last day of school, her last chance to see him.

Her smile that day had been sad, he just hadn't realized it until later.

"_Goodbye Kyo-sempai."

* * *

_

(A/N- **Rin Amaru-** Thank you very much for telling me how to fix the story. I hope that I did it correctly. I never saw that review as a flame. Thanks again. )

(A/N 2- I'm not that sure if I should continue or not. I mean I have a bit of a plot but then again... is torn Help please? Should I trash it, should I keep working?)

(A/N 3- Oh yes they do seem OOC don't they? ... Oops.)

Sqiggles

**PS-** I'd like to clear something up. There's a rumor going around that you are no longer allowed to reply to people's reviews in your story. Well I checked the Guidelines and the updates and it says no such thing. So shrugs I say it's just a rumor.


End file.
